


Frodo/Sam - Mirrors

by FriendlyHag



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHag/pseuds/FriendlyHag
Summary: A fanvid of Frodo and Sam set to Mirrors, a cover by Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider.





	Frodo/Sam - Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on Tumblr here: http://cyber-hag.tumblr.com/post/171519316174/i-made-a-frodosam-fanvid-set-to-mirrors-because


End file.
